


From Similar Pasts

by thisbrainisfilledwithemptyspace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Past Abuse, Sadstuck, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbrainisfilledwithemptyspace/pseuds/thisbrainisfilledwithemptyspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro and Dave don't meet until their parents die in a car crash. The two Striders have no choice but to live with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't worked on this for a long time but I know how I want it to progress now.  
> Just a warning, it starts off a little depressing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you turned 16 you became a legal adult, moved out, got an apartment, and survived. There were a lot of things your learned to expect from your parents, but you didn’t expect your parents to have another kid."

When you turned 16 you became a legal adult, moved out, got an apartment, and survived.

There were a lot of things you learned to expect from your parents, but you didn’t expect your parents to have another kid.

Thinking back to the last time you had been in contact with them before the news you remember them about to leave each other.

They called you with the news, your mother went to get an ultra sound and it’s another boy. You try not to get too attached, you don’t want a weakness, and you don’t a reason to stay, you just want to be away from them for good. You were only at his birth because your mom called screaming into the phone that your father was on a work trip a few states over and that she was going into labor.

"I NEED to go to the HOSPITAL Dirk."

"I'll call you a cab, I don't even have a car right now, how do you expect me to get you to the hospital?"

"WE. HAVE. A. CAR. Just get your ass over here FUuccck"

"Oh god what's wrong?!"

"Contractions, jesus fucking christ. Get over here!"

She's got you in a corner, the composure you held on to by a thread is gone. She can tell that you're worried.

"I'll be right there." Three busses and 45 minutes later, you usher your mom into her car.

A nurse cut the umbilical cord; you get to be the first family member to hold him. You were the first to see his red eyes, and you know that you can’t take him with you so you hand him over to your mother, leave and never look back.

You know what it’s like to live in that household with the two of them fighting over petty things and sometimes, serious things. Not just that, oh much worse sometimes their anger at each other would get taken out on you. You can’t imagine another kid going what you went through, but there was no way you could take him away from the situations, no way you could help.

You don’t hear from your parents, they don’t call and you don’t bother to keep up with them.

You try to forget you even have a brother and for a long time it works, you don’t think of your family you just keep working and living your life without a trace of your past ever showing up.

Many years pass, you’ve just turned 35 a few months ago. Your work involves running multiple pornography websites that on more than a few you feature your own body, nothing you’re ashamed of it’s just your work and you hardly ever show you face. Your intention when you started the first website was for something that would just pay the bills, but it worked out better than you ever hoped for.

You’re one of those assholes who goes clubbing every weekend and manages to pick up people of any gender, works out at a gym and you flex your muscles at anyone willing to look.

It’s summer and it’s blazingly hot. You have the AC constantly running. You wake up in the middle of the day to your cell phone going off. You sit up and rub your hung-over face. With a glance to your right you’re pleased to note the guy you picked up last night had left, you hate it when they stick around.

You answer your phone.

“Hello?”

“Hello I’m Michelle Gardener calling for Dirk Strider,” says a professional female voice. “Speaking”

“We’re calling about your parents.”

"How did you get this number?" This came off a little harsher than you intended.

"… on your mothers cell phone."

“What?,” you haven’t heard anything from them in years. There’s a feeling in your gut that tells you something bad has happened.

“There was a car accident and I’m afraid that they’ve passed away.”

Oh god.

“I see.” you don’t dare let your voice waver.

“I’m sorry for your loss Mr. Strider. Your younger brother, David I believe?” she sounds like she’s not sure whether or not he’s your brother.

Oh god.

“Yeah that’s my brother’s name” You feel like your brain was dumped in molasses.

“He’s waiting at my office. It’s been quite a day for him”

“Alright I’ll pick him up now.” 

“And there are some other matters to discus when you get here-“ Your thoughts race and you barely register the her words.

By now you don’t think you can breathe. You numbly write down the address of her office and then you’re on your way to pick up your younger brother.

It's been so long.

 

When you walk in you he’s sitting in the waiting room with a backpack by his side. You search for recognizable features in his face and you surprisingly note how similar he looks to you. There is no doubt that he’s your younger brother. Of course he’s scrawnier and shorter, but his facial features are hard and almost unreadable and you remember dressing similarly when you were his age.

You have no idea what to say to him, you know your parents probably never even told him he had a brother. He must have thought he was an only child until very recently and oh god you have no idea what to say to him.

He’s searching your face and you can see a bit of surprise in his wide eyes. Then there’s a questioning look in his eyes. Even though his face is almost void of emotion you can tell from the way his eyebrows have pulled together slightly that he’s frustrated.

You nod to him. “I’m Dirk.” it’s all you can really think of.

His face-hardens, “Well _Dirk_ , they say you have some paper work to fill out.”

About a half hour later you’ve filled out some paper work and Dave follows you out to your car.

While you’re driving it’s mostly silent he sneaks glances at you out of the corner of his eyes.

“I never knew I had a brother.”

“Yeah well our parents were never really grade A material.”

He scoffs, then says tentatively, “Should we be disrespecting the dead?,”

"Do they really deserve respect?" you mean it seriously, what does he think of them?

He pauses not answering and staring out the window. You guess the silence is too much for because then he asks, “How old are you?”

“Thirty-five.”

“We look like alike”

“Yeah,” Is all you can think to say.

The silence returns for the rest of the car ride.

 

When you get to your apartment you quickly clear all the smuppets and swords into your closet You take out the trash you've gathered it was a lot dirtier than you remember. He waits in the kitchen sipping water. You set up the futon with blankets and a pillow.

You go back to the kitchen. He's barely touched the water, you can't blame him.

“I’ll clear out that extra bedroom I use as storage and get you a mattress next weekend.” He nods.

“Do you have any more stuff,” you say gesturing to his backpack. He shakes his head, “I don't want to go back. I have what I need”

You nod, you had never wanted to either

“Well we can get you more stuff. What do you want for dinner? I don’t have much but we could go out or I could order take out. I think I might have the ingredients for a chicken stir fry.”

“Not hungry.” You weren't either really.

You show him where everything important is and then he crashes on the couch. You go to your room and try to sleep, but sleep won’t come.

You toss and turn. You replay the day, you worry about Dave, thoughts racing around and around.

An urge calls to you to search through your old things, you get up and quietly make your way to the storage/ spare bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, you've pulled multiple boxes out from the closet and sifted through most of them. You finally find the one you're looking for. You pull out multiple clothing items that haven't fit you in a long time, a surprising amount of lighters, and your first sewing machine. You find what your really want to go through: your old orange duffel bag.

The first thing you pull out is a pair of gross socks. You dig deeper and find you old hat. It used to be your favorite. You keep pulling out more and more. In a way you suppose this duffel bag is like the shoebox most kids put under their beds. You save your scrapbook for last. You haven't looked at this is years. In some ways you don't know why you ever took it. You told yourself it was because you wanted to find other relatives someday. But looking down at the first photo of your mother and father holding baby you is bringing tears to your eyes. You don't think that was the reason you kept this scrapbook after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and edited this a little. I'm starting this fic back up.  
> Probably a few errors in there somewhere that I didn't catch, so sorry in advance.  
> Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

That weekend is the funeral, closed casket. It was your first time arranging a funeral and you make it as simple as possible. Not many people show up. You don't see any relatives. When it’s over, they’re in the ground, and you’re driving home you ask Dave what he wants to for dinner.

“Not hungry,” he replies. That’s always his reply. He's eaten half a quesadilla and one of your protein shakes since he's been with you.

When you get to the apartment he crawls up on the futon and falls asleep.

You go to your room and surf the web for a few hours. When you get hungry you go to the kitchen and make yourself a sandwich and walk through the living room back toward your own room. You stop and watch Dave’s sleeping face.

His shades are pushed up slightly on his unguarded face and you can’t help but stare. You feel like a creep but goddamn is his face beautiful. He shifts in his sleep and it breaks your trance and you start quickly back to your room.

The next morning he’s not hungry and still on the couch, then he doesn’t want lunch and finally when dinner rolls around he still isn’t hungry. You order some pizza anyway. If he's going to eat anything he'll eat some pizza.

You know how he's feeling, and you don't want to eat right now either. It's not going to solve anything though. You need to get him to eat, and it needs to happen today.

You go sit down on the side of the futon that his feet are on.

“Dude you need to eat something. I’m not letting you starve, I don’t care whether I have to force feed you or not.” this gets his attention he sits up at you and lets you have it.

“Just leave me alone. Since when do you care about me anyway? You don’t even fucking know me. You’re my fucking brother but I didn’t even know you existed until a week ago." He's trying to hold it back but tears are leaking out of his eyes."I've done the math, you were 18 when I was born. You lived with them you knew what was going to fucking happen to me why didn’t you take me away from that fucking hell hole?!” He catches a shuddering breath and lets he's tears overflow.

He’s looking you in the eyes, you see that his eyes are brimming with tears.

You feel like something’s torn in your chest at his words and you’re sure it’s showing on your face. You want to hug him to your chest and wipe the tears away. You sit there staring at each other while you contemplate comforting him. But somehow you think that will make things worse. You don’t really have any real explanation for leaving him behind. You thought you did but now that it’s come to the moment where you’re confronting him you can’t bring any valid points to mind. You’re mouth opens to apologize.

The doorbell rings. You quickly wipe any emotion from your face and go get the pizza. You pay for it and bring it to the coffee table in front of Dave.

“Just eat something ok.” You tell him, and then you lock yourself in your room. You can’t get over what he said because he’s right you left him behind thinking only of yourself and now that he’s with you, you think you might be attracted to him. You are so fucked up. You are the shittiest guardian in existence. You want to give him to someone better than you literally anyone would be better than you, but you know that leaving him again would be unforgivable.

You realize that you’re pulling your hair. You put your hat back on take a few deep breaths and try to chill the fuck out. Right now Dave doesn't have anyone else and you have to be here for him. You decide to check when the mattress for him will get here. Then you try to go to bed you don’t try to go confront Dave again, even though you know he deserves to shove how shitty a person you are down your throat.

Going to bed has been a disaster, all it led to be is a stream of thoughts reassuring you of how shitty a person you are.

 

Eventually morning comes around and you finish clearing out the spare bedroom. Today you have to go shopping, Dave stay’s home on the couch. You're relieved to find he ate half the pizza last night and you eat a slice for breakfast. You get groceries and essentials when you return home Dave is sitting up on the couch watching TV, his hair is wet, like he just took a shower.

As you’re putting away groceries Dave comes and sits up on one of the bar stools.

“Don’t you have like a job or something?” he asks. You're surprised he's talking to you. You thought it would be awhile before he started talking to you. You knew it would be well deserved if he didn't talk to you for ten years.

“Don’t you have school or something?”

“It’s summer, School starts in September,” like you would know that, you haven't been to school in years. "Anyway you missed a phone call. Someone looking for Jason? Saying they're interested in hiring them for a roll in a movie? Sounded sketchy. Probably a wrong number."

It was an old friend of yours he was a director. Jason Cummings happened to be you're "other" name. You really don't feel like shooting any porn right now but a little extra cash could be helpful especially after a few large expenses. Dave didn't need to know any of that.

"Yeah probably. Anyway to answer your question: I work from home.”

“Must be nice.”

“Yeah I have a lot of time for other stuff”

“Like what?” curiosity is plain in his voice.

"The gym, I work out a lot." but you trail off.

He nods and waits for more then goes on when its apparent you're not continuing. "What else?"

"I go out to clubs usually." He's probably drawn some lines as to what happens afterwards.

There’s something like disappointment on his face.

“Whatever,” he tells you and then he goes back to the futon and continues watching TV.

You wonder what that was all about while you put away the rest of the groceries. You decide to leave it be because you’re just glad that he seems to be more lively.

 

It’s been a few weeks since the funeral. You tell him when you go out, you never bring anyone back to the apartment these days. He has his own bed in his own room now and it’s where he spends most of his time. You hear him listening to load music and talking to friends. You never get on his case about how loud the music is. Every once and a while he goes to the skate park. He seems to be thriving. You continue to buy groceries, pay bills, and manage to go to the gym. You even find time to pull in a little extra cash by doing some videos.

You end up having to fill out a bunch of forms to become Dave’s legal guardian. You provide for him. You both talk every once in a while. But he hasn’t brought up your parents since the pizza incident. For the most part you both enjoy the other's company.  
Lately thoughts of self loathing creep up when you try to sleep. You wake up earlier and earlier every night, unable to go back to sleep.

Everything you do, It's for him now. Because in some way you need to make up for how you left him. You feel like it'll never be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out the CSS code so I can have indents at the beginning of my paragraphs. Hopefully I'll fix it soon.
> 
> Also thank you for reading all the way to chapter 2. As always I hope you're enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

The goddamn alarm you set on your phone goes off and you pull yourself out of bed. It’s ten in the morning on a Saturday. Even though the allure of staying in bed the rest of the day is strong you know you have shopping to do. So you get up and make your way toward the bathroom to shower.

Just as you arrive at the bathroom door you hear water hitting the sink before a freshly showered Dave steps out.

He stops in his tracks as soon as he sees you, He’s looking, no staring, at your bare chest.

You normally don’t sleep in anything but your boxers and last night was no exception. You look down thinking you have something on your stomach. There isn't anything there.

“You mind moving, I need to take a shower.” he turns away quickly back towards his room, but not before you see just a hint of red on his cheeks.

Your shower is cut off unexpectedly short as the water turns ice cold.

A string of loud profanities leaves your mouth as you quickly lather and rinse your hair in the freezing water. It’s been years since you’ve had a roommate or even had someone over for more than one night so you’re definitely not used to running out of hot water.

Your hair is shampoo free and you turn off the water and grab your towel. You’re plenty awake now. After you get dressed you go make your morning protein shake. Then head over to Dave's room.

You walk down the hall and knock on the closed door.

“Come in!” he shouts through the door. But when you turn the handle you find out that it’s locked.

“It’s locked.”

“Shit,” you hear. A few seconds later he’s at the door, looking down sheepishly. “Sorry man, force of habit.”

Memories of living with your parents flood back, your father pounding on your bedroom door yelling threats through the wood. You had usually kept your bedroom door locked when you were home. You feel a pain in your gut as you realize that Dave probably went through the same thing. The protein shake doesn't seem very appealing now.

“So what’d you want?” he says breaking you away from your memories.

“I was wondering whether you wanted to come shopping with me. You need some more clothes anyway.” Dave’s wardrobe consisted of old clothes that were either too small for him or too big for him.

He glances at his computer, as if contemplating just staying home and talking to his friends instead. “Yeah sure that sounds good.”

A few minutes later the two of you are in the car on the way to the local mall. Halfway there Dave gets very quiet and sinks down into his seat. You’re not sure what to do so you just keep quiet too and keep driving until you’re at a standstill in the parking garage next to the mall.

You both get out of the car and start walking to the closest store. Grabbing a shopping basket you follow him to the men’s department. You let him do his own thing and pick out what he wants. When you see him start to hesitate with one of the more expensive pairs of pants you tell him to go try them on.

He comes out of the fitting room with a smile and puts the pants in the basket. You’re pretty sure that this whole thing has been worth seeing his smile. You hit up a few more clothing stores and buy him the beginnings of a new wardrobe.

But he still seems on edge and you can't tell why.

You stop for lunch in the food court.

There's a large TV set up on one of the pillars in the food court, it's advertizing backpacks.

Which reminds you.

“Hey when does your school start? Don’t I need to set you up for that?”

“Pretty sure it starts in about three weeks.”

“We should go shopping for school supplies and shit.” he looks amused by the suggestion.

“I’ve haven't gone shopping for school supplies in a while, but I guess I need to now. I don't even have any pencils.”

“Well neither have I, it’ll be more fun that way,” you crack a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short I know.  
> But the next chapter will be Dave's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finds out the hard way where Bro's extra income comes from.

"Well neither have I, it'll be more fun that way." He smiles, it’s a rare treat, from him at least. You smile back.

Coming to this particular mall had you a little worried because you knew kids from your school who hung out here. You hadn't shopped here since freshmen year for that particular reason. But with an older brother. No, with your older brother you felt a little more lenient about being here. Although it did not set you completely at ease.

With all these uneasy thoughts running through your head you know it's time for to have a conversation with Bro. You've been pushing this topic away from your mind for a little while but you feel like it's time for it to brought up.

"So my school is pretty far away from here." You were going to say something more on point like how you refuse to go back to the school you went to. Or maybe give a nice recounting of the severe fuckery that you had endured. Being so blunt doesn't seem to be the way to go when talking to him. And if you're being honest here you don't want him to think you're weak for not wanting to face your issues there.

"You want to switch to something more local?" He says and takes a bite out of his burger.

"Oh, yeah actually that would be great." You had expected some more explanation to be provided on your behalf, but apparently it was not needed.

"I can set that up, any school in particular?"

"I didn’t really think about it, something with a photography elective maybe." Bro nods. This conversation was going faster and much more smooth than you had predicted.

"A good, local school with a photography program it is. I'll see what I can find." He takes another bite of his burger and you get back to your own lunch. He sounded serious, but he accepted it so quickly that you're not sure. You want to relax and feel happy. But until you're actually at the school you don't want to let yourself believe. You don't want to let yourself down.

You finish up at the mall. On the ride to Target you manage to find all the dopey love songs on the radio. Bro knows pretty much all the lyrics to all the songs. You laugh at his "ironic" knowledge of the strangest things. Even though you're pretty sure he uses the word "ironic" incorrectly.

 

Back at the house, you're setting all your new shit up in your closet. You think that some of this stuff should probably get washed before you wear it.

You hear Bro's shoes against the hardwood floor of the hallway.

"Hey kid, I wanted to hit the gym today. Is that alright?"

Sounds perfect to you. Alone time after being out all day, hell yes. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Mk see you in about 2 hours."

You've seen him work out at home once. He has an amazing body which makes you more than a little insecure and also he's loud when he works out. You asked him to just go to the gym. You guess that he didn't want you to be left alone during the first few weeks. But come on you're 17.

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:13 --  
TG: just got back home  
EB: awesome  
EB: hey lets watch that movie now  
TG: that piece of shit mcconaughey movie?  
EB: it's not a piece of shit dave.  
EB: plus you can't judge until you actually watch it  
TG: yeah sure I've got time. start the call.  
\--ectoBiologist [EB] began a call with turntechGodhead [TG] at 14:15--

 

You make some popcorn and get back in time for the opening credits. It's pretty bad quality because John is sharing screens. It adds to the overall shittiness to the movie. But you suck it up and manage to not act completely bored out of your skull.

 

When the movie ends John is all love drunk about it and won't stop going on about the "best parts." You're 90% sure he's just giving you a summary of the entire plot.

"Yeah anyway, how's the home life. It must be cool to have a brother. I wish I had a brother I didn’t know about."

"Pretty naive thing to say, even for you Egbert. But I guess it's going well, I still feel a little weird being around him. You know? Like I'm comfortable talking to him and being around him but there's that undercurrent of weird emotions.

"Like what emotions?"

"Idk man like, just weirdness, like 'this is your 35 year old brother, surprise' feelings still."

"But things are going well right?"

"He can be a little frustrating at times, but that's just because he's never really had a kid to take care of."

"Well then don't worry about it. It’ll go away I'm sure."

 

You and John talk throughout the evening. You're playing some weird flash game and he's watching a video.

"Fuck yes I did it dude."

"Sweet, what score did you get?"

"Twelve thousand." You just beat your high score and you glance at the clock. It's 10:30.

Jeeze it's late. Bro still isn't home and that's fine. He probably decided to go out after the gym.

"I'm heading to bed, night."

"Oh okay, night Dave."

You log out of pesterchum. But you're not going to bed just yet.

You're guna rub one out, before bed. It's been a little while, by your standards anyway. You spend a few minutes browsing. You knead yourself through your jeans building up your anticipation even before you find something.

You find a video, it’s teacher on student. Not extremely original but still one of your favorite genres. You double check that the volume is on low. Don’t want to old lady next door hearing what you've got going on.

You unzip your jeans and start lightly stroking yourself through your boxers. You don't need much plot so you skip ahead a little ways. The camera is zoomed in on a surprisingly young looking brown haired blue eyed boy. He is currently swallowing a large amount of cock.

You slip your hand underneath your boxers and start to stroke yourself. The brown-haired boy pulls up and asks something. You can't hear it because it's so low. But you assume it wasn't very important because the teacher responds by tangling his large hand in the boys hair and pushing his mouth back towards his cock.

That really gets you going and they haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet. You force yourself to slow down and wait. There's no rush.

The camera pans out over the teachers well defined shoulder. He pulls the boy off his cock and the boy gives the teacher a needy look.

The teacher pulls him up and turns him around. He bends him over the desk.

You don't even try to hold yourself back, as your hand pumps quickly now.

The teacher is still teasing the boy with his cock juuust barely pushing in, when you blow your load. So much for no rush. To be fair though you hadn't masturbated in a little over three weeks.

The camera switches angles to show both the teacher and the boys face after he pushes in.

And you swear your heart misses a few beats. It's. Holy fucking shit the "teacher" is your brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite it being totally fucked up that you just rubbed one out to your Bro's porno (God it's even weird to think). You can't help but think that it was probably some of the best teacher/student porn you've seen.

And you didn't even get half way through it.

But you didn't know it was him, it's okay because you didn't know. You don't even know how to feel in this situation.

To make it even better someone starts banging on the front door.

God damn you haven't even wiped the jizz off your stomach. You go grab a towel and start wiping yourself off.

You hear a muffled yelling, "Daaaveee, wake up man I need to get in here."

"Bro? Yeah I'll be right there. Give me a sec."

You wipe the rest of your stomach only to realize it got on your shirt too.

"Fucking shit nipples," you curse under your breath. You throw off your shirt, and grab for a clean one.

You hear the front door open and bro shouts from the living room. "Never mind, I found my keys after all." You hear him walk towards your room.

"Whatcha up too man? I needed a serious hero out there and you're just back here takin' your sweet time"

He comes over and barges his way into your room, leaning against the door frame.

"What's up little man?"

You had started leaving it unlocked. That's going out the fucking window tomorrow. Never leaving your door open ever again.

You're heart kick starts with another shot of adrenaline as you realize that the porn is still up on your screen. Your laptop is facing away from him for right now, so you just need to make sure he doesn't get where he can see it.

"Oh, uh nothing much just relaxing," you try and horribly fail not to seem guilty.

"Cool cool." He walks in a sits down on your bed.

You can't fucking breathe, he's in a perfect viewing position. You paused it on his face too. Holyshit this can't be happening.

But he's just fiddling with something on your nightstand. He lets out a sigh and leans back lying down on your bed. You let in a sudden gulp of air. He didn't see it. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. _He didn't see it._ You move over to your laptop and close the browser window.

"I've had a long night Dave."

" Um, yeah I noticed that you stayed out later than expected. I was about to go to bed."

He lifts up his head and see's what you're wearing: a tank top and jeans. Not the most convincing attire. He just does a little half shrug and lays his head back down. Wait hold up a minute. His speech is just the slightest more relaxed and his behavior is defiantly a little off.

"You drunk?"

"Yeah Dave I texted you, I told you I was guna go out after the gym. I told you that I'd be back late."

"Guess I just didn't get it."

"Yeah, guess you were too busy jerkin' it."

You sputter and struggle to find the words needed to get out of this mess.

"I- I defiantly was just watching a TV show. Gross Bro." He chuckles.

"C'mon little man, you take forever to get the door, you're putting on a shirt when I get here. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Maybe that I'm getting ready for bed, like I told you."

But he ignores you and goes on. "Nothin' to be ashamed of Dave. You know I used to-"

"Goooood fucking no. I am not having this conversation." You say cutting him off before he can say what you think he was about to say.

"I used to do some porn myself."

Oh there he goes and says it. Yeah you fucking knew that. Jesus Christ. This had to be a nightmare. Just gotta play it cool. "Yeah, mhm, that’s great can you please just get out of my room?"

Your answer is him snoring, wow.

"Bro?" No answer.

You would be pissed that your bed is occupied but you're just too relieved that that fucking nightmare is over.

Quietly, you grab some clean boxers and change in the bathroom. Then you head out to the living room. Guess you're sleeping on the couch tonight.


End file.
